


Our Redemption

by Brithsavii



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Caroline Forbes, Caroline Forbes Goes to New Orleans, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brithsavii/pseuds/Brithsavii
Summary: After being tortured, Caroline turns her humanity off. Klaus demands the presence of the Mystic Falls gang to come to New Orleans to bring back Kol. Unbeknown to Klaus, Marcel  hopes to regain the kingdom taken from him. Turning back Caroline humanity, bringing back Kol and still surviving the impending war, the Mystic Falls crew will see that their troubles back home were certainly no match for what they've stumbled upon.





	1. To New Orleans We Go

1 week before.  
Caroline screamed out in agony as the vervain tipped stake was thrust harder and closer to her heart. She had long since lost awareness of her surroundings as her body was warped into a never ending pain cycle.  
"Let it go" she heard through the haze although she was unable to tell from whom. She felt shiver run along her spine as she sensed something ever more terrible was coming towards her.  
From her her tied up position on a chair Caroline 's hair was pulled swiftly and painfully back forcing her to look up. In front of her stood everyone she considered important; all her friends.  
"Guys I knew you would save me" she whispered as relief coursed through her body. That was until she saw Elena, her best friend and the girl she would always be second to, step forward glaring down at her  
" oh how pathetic Caroline! We aren't here to save you. We want you dead."  
Caroline screamed soundlessly as they all stabbed her, the pain now unbearable. The voice returned once more and this time she couldn't fight it. Caroline Forbes had given up. He people who she loved most in the world didn't think her important to keep alive. The physical pain dulled compared to the emotional scars so she gave up.  
Sitting up she found herself in an empty derelict room, her body without scars and her cell phone beeping with the now 47 messages and 72 missed calls yet Caroline no longer cared.

 

Present 

 

Caroline ignored her friends' stares as they drove along the streets of New Orleans. They all were surprised at her nonchalance towards Klaus' request- more like demand they come to New Orleans. Pity the didn't know that she just didn't care. Maybe if she had her emotions then she would be excited to see him, nervous considering this would be the first time she was seeing him after their hot vampire-hybrid sex. But all that she was capable of was the sense that freedom was drawing near. She could happily ditch her overbearing so called friends and leave this claustrophobic continent.  
She stared out the window taking in the unfamiliar yet beautifully welcoming buildings, stret vendors and musicians entertaining the throng of people gathered. She sat up a bit as she saw what must be vampire feeding of a human girl in an alley. Yes she mused New Orleans was a good place to drop her annoying blood bag diet and embrace the thrill of feeding from the vein.  
" Care, are you okay?" Elena asked, her face morphed with worry. Caroline gathered her features into what she hoped seemed like a genuine smile and reassured her that she was merely tired.  
"Yes bitch pretend you care." She muttered under her breath.  
"What?" The doppelgänger asked confused.  
" I said I'm enjoying the fresh air. It feels good to get out of Mystic Falls." Caroline replied smoothly. She then had to endure five minutes of Elena blabbing about all the bad things that had happened to her and how Klaus calling them here couldn't be considered a breath of fresh air.  
They pulled up at a obviously expensive compound which was not surprising to the Mystic Falls gang as the Originals had resided in a mansion in Mystic Falls. Damon and Stefan seemed to have self appointed themselves co leaders of the group. Caroline scoffed at this thought. The main door opened up before either of the Salvatore brothers could knock.  
" I'm certainly liking the ambiance here."Damon sneered cockily as the entered a grand yet dark hallway furnished with elegant tapestries , gloomy paintings and sculptures led by a vampiric girl.  
They entered another room which contained a London table fit to seat large number of persons or a vampire army. The room was lined with both day and night-walkers but what grabbed her attention was the man seated at the head of the table staring directly at them. Unconsciously, thoughts of their acts in the woods surfaced an heat rushed to her cheeks. She may not feel anything towards him but she couldn't deny that Klaus had certainly honed his skills over his thousand years.  
"Old buddy, old pal I was kinda hoping to not seeing until- I don't know... Never." Damon said with his typical smirk.  
"Oh Damon the feeling is quite mutual." Klaus retorted in his sexy British drawl.  
"So Klaus" Stefan said hoping to avoid any scuffles between his brother and the original hybrid "why did you invite us here?"  
"That Stefan is an important question. You see I need you to help bring back my brother Kol from the dead."


	2. What's wrong with Care?

At Klaus' statement Caroline couldn't take it anymore. The sheer stupidity of her friends not noticing her lack of humanity and the priceless expression on Elena's face due to Klaus' announcement, Caroline barely contained the laughter dying to be released. She turned into a convincing cough at the last minute.   
"Sorry." She mumbled as everyone looked at her. Trying to look tired she missed the calculated look Klaus gave her.   
"And why would we help you bring back your brother?" Elena asked glaring at the hybrid.  
"Because if you don't I'll be forced to reach down your throats and pull out your intestines. You lot seem to respond best to displays at violence." He replied calmly.  
Caroline slapped her hand across her mouth but couldn't stop the giggling coming from her. As everyone in the room looked at her, she didn't give damn. She closed her eyes as her body racked with laughter and even if she hadn't she would have missed as klaus sped to her pining her against the wall.   
"How long?" He asked simply holding her hands over her head hard enough to show her he was the stronger one but not hard enough to bruise her.  
"A week" she answered simply. She wasn't surprise that after being in his company he figured out what after a week her friends were oblivious to.   
"What's going on?" Elena questioned   
"Please tell me you're kidding" Caroline scoffed ""You can't genuinely be that dumb Elena."  
She heard gasps throughout the room, saw the shocked faces of her friends. But it was Stefan who said "She turned it off"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commens please


	3. BAMF Caroline

KLAUS' POV  
"Your telling me that for one week your best friend turned off her humanity and you didn't realize. And you call yourselves her friend!" He screamed at the group sitting in his study. The room was spelled to block all sound from being heard outside, even by an Original.  
As they stared at him he felt a slight sense of pleasure that he was the first one to notice Caroline's situation but it pained him that these people who because her fear of their disapproval had sought to reject all his advances, were so caught up on their meaningless human like lives to see the blonde's lack of humanity.   
He took a deep breath trying to quell the urge to rip each of their livers as he had once promised. Turning to Stefan, whom he believed when he wasn't pining for the irritating doppelgänger, seemed to care for his friend.  
"I'm going to need your help in getting her emotions back." He said calmly yet they knew there was an undercurrent of violence there also.   
" I don't see why you can't wait until the vervain is out of her system and compel her to turn it on" the older Salvatore brother sneered.   
"Really Damon after all you did to her when she was human you want her to be compelled?" Stefan asked tersely.   
They all knew that they would never inflict compulsion on Caroline not after her rough time when she was human and Damon had used her as a disposable human blood bad. Ever since, Care had loathed compulsion and only did it if it was to offer someone peace of mind. Although no one spoke they all looked to each other knowing what they had to do. They were going to have to push her to feel once more.

 

After getting off the phone with Jeremy, relaying all that had happen and hearing how he, Tyler, and Bonnie were holding down the fort with the supernatural occurrences back in mystic falls, Elena found herself replaying the last week in her head. Now that she taught of it Caroline's behaviour had been strange but she had been so caught up in her own drama she hadn't realized her best friend since they were kids was emotionless.   
They knew that in order to get her humanity back on, they had to find out what had pushed the most bubbly, cheerful baby vampire to flip the switch. Caroline was currently unconsciously lying in Klaus' cellar after he had snapped her neck swiftly. Elena had felt awe that instead of unceremoniously dragging her into the cell he had almost reverently carried her there.   
"Someone has to talk to her; figure out what pushed her off the edge." She said to them.   
" I'll do it" Matt said rising to his feet ungracefully.   
"Oh no quarterback, despite you having that mystical ring, I suggest someone with a but more durability interrogate Caroline." Damon said.  
"It's okay. I'll do it. She'll talk to me." The petite vampire said. She knew that it would be not because they were best friends but because of what Elena had done to her when she had turned her humanity off.   
She walked towards the door outwardly confident to anyone who may see her but inside he stomach was a mess. If she wasn't a vampire she probably would have felt quite nauseous. One of klaus' minions stood guard assessing her before unlocking the heavy door.  
Inside she found caroline taping away on her phone too comfortable for someone locked up against their will.  
"As if I wasn't tortured enough they had to send you in here." The blonde girl said without looking up.  
"What do you mean by being tortured?" Elena asked confused. She wondered if Caroline was speaking of all the times she had unfortunately been the one kidnapped.  
"The speed at which you figure things out is rapidly losing its humor."   
Silence settled around them pierced only by the beeping of Caroline's phone. The girl looked on it with what could be perceived as caring but the flatness in her eyes said otherwise.  
"Caroline your being ridiculous!" Elena shouted getting pissed. "I know things have been rough but things have been bad for me if not worse"   
"Oh shut up Elena, for once get of your fricking high horse and see that the damn world doesn't revolve around you! Gosh you make me sick with your whining about how things have been for you. We'll guess what it was all your fault. Personally I think you deserve it stringing along Stefan and Damon like your little bitches. Face it, Your. Just. Like. Katherine!" Caroline sneered watching as Elena's expression morphed in fury practically seeing red. Elena sped over slamming her best friend into the wall as she felt the veins in her eye stand out. Realizing her mistake she stepped back blinking trying to regain control. Pity she didn't see as Caroline vamped sped up to her and snapped her neck.  
"Payback certainly is a bitch." Caroline muttered smiling down at her friend and speeding away. After escaping the guard, she nonchalantly strolled along the corridor admiring the art along the walls. The Originals sure did know how to decorate. However her attention stolen by the girl heading towards her. By the surprise riddling her face it was obvious she hadn't known the girl would be here. Caroline was surprised for the sudden urge she felt to snap her neck too.  
"What are you doing here?" Hayley asked feeling slightly fearful at the pure blackness on Caroline's face.  
" I could ask you the same thing. I would have thought you'd be busy finding your family. I mean that is why you betrayed those twelve hybrids and Tyler who trusted you to help them take down Klaus or when you broke my new and left me in a filthy bathroom. So tell me wereslut was it worth it?"   
Caroline smiled at the fish out of water expression on Hayley's face and unceremoniously snapped her neck too.   
"I'm certainly getting the hang of this"

**Author's Note:**

> Please give your love and comments.


End file.
